Until Death Do Us Part
by womanofthepast
Summary: Lily and James are in their seventh year. They are the Heads and James is determined to finally woo Lily's heart. Contains Humor and romance and of course the mauraders. Rated PG13 for leeway.
1. Trian ride from Hell

Lily climbed up into the train for her very last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy,  
proudly bearing the badge that had gleaming letters that said, Head Girl. She walked through the small hallways, looking for her dearest friend Hestia Jones.  
  
She looked in the compartments and finally found her, much to Lily's dismay with James Potter. She was glad to see Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew but she wasn't glad to see her enemy.  
With a sigh she entered the compartment with a fixed smiled.  
  
"Hey guys. Hey Hestia!" Lily exclaimed as she gave her a large hug.  
  
"LILY!!" Hestia squealed. She moved over allowing Lily to sit down next to her.  
  
"Hey Lils summer has been good to you babe." Sirius winked devishly.  
  
"Oh shush up you." Lily reprimanded as her face blushed wildly. It was true, over the summer she had become even more beautiful if that was even at all possible. Her red hair was longer and was softly curled around her and her green eyes had some how become more green. She had a slight tan that made her look exotic and rare.  
  
"Ready to be Head Boy and Head Girl together, Lily?" James asked her with a smile.  
  
"WHAT?!You aren't Head Boy." Lily yelled, her face turning white. She sat, frozen just watching as James brought forth his badge.  
  
"He isn't joking Lily." Remus said quietly, his face looking slightly disappointed.  
  
"Yeah, he went all goody goody on us. Stupid git." Sirius pouted.  
  
"No dude, I PRETENDED to go all goody goody. Think about the pranks we could pull now!" James exclaimed.  
Sirius slapped him five, his eyes gazing far away.  
  
"This year is going to so rock!"  
  
"You will not act that way, Potter or I will get you expelled." Lily exploded.  
  
"Ah, come on Lily, you know you want to join us in our pranks." James chastised. He smiled his arrogant, cocky smile as she sat fuming.Lily got up and huffed out of the compartment, mumbling something about having to go and do her duties.  
  
Lily couldn't believe this! The one boy that she had hated forever was Head Boy with her which meant that they would share a special dormitory and a bathroom and a common room! She gritted her teeth. There was nothing worse that this. Except that he would undermind her authority. Of course he would, he always did. She stormed off to the Prefect compartment for the meeting, hoping that Potter would be too stupid to remember to come.  
  
She entered the compartment to find that he was already there. She sighed inwardly. There was nothing worse then this.  
She came in and tried to get everyone to quiet down, but no one was listening.  
  
"HEY NOW! LET US PLEASE GIVE THE PROPER ATTENTION TO THE LOVELY MISS EVANS!" James yelled over the dull roar of the compartment. Everyone silenced and turned to look at Lily, who was red with anger.  
  
"As Head Girl I am suppose to tell you of your duties this year," Lily started. She proceeded to go through the rules of how to act and what their powers included.  
  
"Does anyone have any questions?" She asked when she was done. James' hand shot up in the air. She rolled her eyes and pointed to him.  
  
"Will the Head Girl please go out with the Head Boy?" He asked, smiling brightly. The compartment erupted in laughter.  
Lily stormed out of the compartment, hoping that her seventh year would end quickly. 


	2. Bets are Made

James had tried to find her after his outburst, but she had made herself invisible somehow on the train.  
After a long search he decided to return to his friends who were still entertaining Hestia Jones.  
  
He walked in slowly, feeling bad about embarssing Lily and sitting down in the seat next to Sirius with a thud.  
  
"Hey, dingus what is wrong?"Sirius asked as he poked James in the head.  
  
"Stop it you dumb ass." James snapped, his face clouding in anger.  
  
"Did you piss off Lily again?" Hesita asked as she shifted in her seat. James nodded.  
  
"Way to go you idiot. Was that a part of your plan?" Sirius asked. James shook his head.  
  
"What plan?" Hesita asked her eyes questioning James.He shrugged.  
  
"His plan to get Lily Evans to love him." Remus spoke up, laughing. "LIke that will happen."  
  
James jumped up in anger. "It will just watch!"  
  
"Yeah right, James. She hates your guts. Believe me, I'm her best friend. She tells me everything." Hesita said, laughing her head off. It sent all of the guys laughing at James. James sat back down, feeling as if he had been betrayed by his own friends.  
  
"Ah, come on buddy I believe in you." Sirius said as he went over to sit next to him. James sighed and shrugged.  
  
The train stopped allowing them to get off. The First Years looked around like deer in the headlights.  
  
"Head Boy and Girl please come here!" Yelled a familiar female voice. James looked around for Lily, but didn't see her. He walked ahead just as Lily did the same. They walked and stopped in front of Professor McGonagall.  
  
"You must lead the younger grades to their towers and tell them the password to Gryffindor. Also you need to make rounds tonight at least once. You must do this every night. Aid the First Years by getting them into their boats and join them in the front boat." Professor McGonagall told them. They nodded and headed towards the boats.  
  
"First Years Follow Us!" Lily announced as she got up to the front of their group and started towards the lake. James walked beside her, his hand itching to hold hers. He grabbed her hand and held it tight.  
  
"Potter! What are you doing?" Lily said, trying to keep her voice down.  
  
"Holding your hand."  
  
"Well Stop!" She tore her hand away and hurried forward, helping First years into the boats. James sighed. This was going to be a very long year indeed.  
  
Remus, Sirius, Peter, and Hestia had gotten into one of the carriages. Sirius brought out a parchment of paper, a quill,  
and his wand.  
  
"Alright, who wants to make bets?" He asked with a devilish smile.  
  
"About what?" Peter asked in confusion.  
  
"About how long it will take for James to finally capture Lily's heart." Sirius replied, looking around.  
  
"I say it will take until Easter holidays." Remus said.  
  
"I say it will be graduation." Hestia piped up.  
  
"I say it will take until Valentine's Day, myself. What about you Peter?"  
  
"I don't want to bet." Peter said meekly.  
  
"Ah come on, don't be a whimp Peter." Hestia chastied. Peter sighed.  
  
"Alright, I say Halloween."  
  
Sirius wrote down the bets of the time, then looked up expectantly.  
  
"Twenty Galleons," Peter, Remus, and Hestia said at the same time. Sirius nodded and wrote it down. He brought forth his wand and tapped the paper.  
  
"It is set in stone pretty much. We stick to this. Let the games begin! MWAH HA HA HA HA!!" Sirius laughed weirdly.  
  
"You need mental help." Peter said, looking at him as if he had the plague.  
  
"Yes, yes I do." 


	3. First Rounds

They had brought the first years across the lake and Lily was thankful that that portion was over. Each time Potter had tried to grab her hand and hold it. She swore that if he tried to again then she was going to slug him. She might possibly to. She had slugged Snape once in Second Year after he had called her a Mudblood. She wasn't afraid of doing it to the arrogant, cocky, and self absorbed James Potter.  
  
Dinner it seemed went by to fast for her liking and she was once again in the presence of Potter. Yet, even though she thought that he would try something again, he didn't. He actually had allowed her to do her duties.  
She was sure there was another motive in that Potter's mind.  
  
They were allowed to see their own dorm before they headed off to do rounds.  
  
"I think we should split up. Catch more people." Lily said as she started to walk away from James.  
  
"No, you'll get hurt out in the dark. I'm staying with you." Lily sighed.  
  
"Must you?" He nodded.  
  
"Of course my dearest Lily. I must protect my love."  
  
"Stop calling me that."  
  
"Why? You are my love."  
  
"No I am not and never will be. Get that through your head."  
  
"My head doesn't want to."  
  
"That's because of all the Quidditch falls you have taken. Just shh..."  
  
James walked closer to her, placing his arm across her shoulders.  
  
"Want to snog?" He asked with a smile. She pushed him away, hard. Her lips set into a line.  
  
"No I do not want to snog with an arrogant, prissy, stupid, self-absorbed, dumb ass, freakin' quidditch nerd."  
  
She stormed off in a huff, taking the opposite hallway.  
  
"Why am I trying to get her to love me again?" James asked before he headed off in the other direction.  
  
(A/N: I am sorry this one is so short. I promise to make it up. Please review!!!) 


	4. James is in Trouble Now

Morning came too soon for Lily. She got up and stretched, looking around. Never before at Hogwarts had she ever had her own bedroom. Even though she knew that James was just next door, she still loved the fact that she had her own room and was Head Girl. And that she had her own bathroom. For years she had been sharing with several girls in the morning or the night and they weren't the nicest of people. Of course, no one was ever nice when they wanted to use the bathroom.  
  
She got out of bed and put on her school robes and looked at herself in the mirror. She cocked her head and pondered her appearance. Finally she shrugged and turned towards her door. Her eyes widened in shock. James was standing right there, watching her.  
  
"HOW DID YOU UNDO THE LOCKING CHARM?!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, causing James to jump back.  
  
"I heard the spell you used." He answered meekly.  
  
"How long have you been there?" James shrugged.  
  
"I didn't see you dress if that is what you are asking. Do you look at yourself like that every morning?"  
  
Lily pushed past him and ran down through their common room and out the front door, hoping that she could find Alice today.  
  
Alice and Frank had gone down to the Great Hall early to talk about things. Or rather, the biggest thing of all that they were planning on happening after graduation. Their wedding. Sure, they had been engaged since they were in fourth year but their wedding wouldn't be until August of next year. But it didn't matter. They had been acting as if they were married for years anyway.  
  
Lily stormed into the Great Hall and sighed in relief when she saw Alice's face. Alice waved, causing Frank to turn and look.  
He smiled and waved along with her.  
  
Lily slammed herself into the seat next to Frank. She put her head into her hands and moaned.  
  
"James Potter managed to get through my locking door charm. He was watching me this morning. But he claims he didn't see me get dressed. But I know that is pure bull because why else would he unlock my damn door?" Lily said in a rush. She could hear Alice gasp.  
  
"He did what?!" Frank exclaimed, his anger evident in his voice.  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
They had met for the first time on the train. Alice and Frank sat together, holding hands. Lily who had been deemed as the worthless little mudblood had finally found refuge with the two of them.  
  
"Don't worry we will be your friends." Alice had said softly, placing a hand upon the girl's slender shoulder.  
  
"And as the guy here I will always protect you and be your friend. No one will mess with you."  
  
END FLASH BACK  
  
"He, he unlocked my door. What am I going to do? I have to be in that dorm for the entire year. I can't give it to anyone to use so that way the professors can find us." Lily complained. She looked up and smiled as Alice handed her a blueberry muffin.  
  
"Here, this will help you feel better." Lily smiled gratefully and took it, taking a big bite.  
  
"Thanks Alice." She said after she had swallowed.  
  
"That may make her feel better, Alice but what James did was wrong. Where is he? I'm gonna kick his ass." Frank asked, looking around the Great Hall to see if he was there yet.  
  
"If you kick his butt you are going to get in a lot of trouble, Frank. Leave it up to Sirius. He is the only one that can beat up James and get away with it." Alice suggested, placing a hand upon his arm to bring him back down into his seat.  
  
As if on cue, Sirius came strutting through the Great Hall smiling at all the girls on his way in. He walked over to the spot next to Alice and smiled.  
  
"Good morning barn yard! How are we on this bright and sunny morning?" He asked as he grabbed a piece of toast.  
  
"James unlocked Lily's door while she was getting ready." Frank said instantly. Sirius' eyes widened.  
  
"WHAT?!" He yelled, spraying toast everywhere.  
  
"Say it don't spray it, Siriusly seriously!" Alice teased gently.  
  
"I'm gonna kick his ass!" Sirius yelled, ignoring Alice's teasing. James walked through the Great Hall doors, his head down.  
He walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Lily without thinking.  
  
"I know what you did this morning, you stinkin' pervert! It is Lily for God's sake!" Sirius said, throwing an apple at James'  
head to get his attention. He looked up and saw four angry people glaring at him.  
  
"Wait! Let me explain! I thought there was something wrong because of the time. I heard no noises of her getting ready. I was only worried for her safety!" James exclaimed, his hands out in front of him.  
  
"If the damn door is locked then keep it locked you ass hole." Lily said. She got up and huffed out. Alice and Frank followed, leaving Sirius and James at the table alone. 


	5. Making Up Is Hard To Do

Sirius had gathered Peter, Remus, and James in the common room of the Head Boy and Girl's tower. He was pacing.  
  
"Now look James you can't do that you idiot."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Really James what were you think you were doing?" Remus asked in confusion.  
  
"I thought she was in trouble or something."  
  
"So that gave you the right to go into her room?!" Peter yelled. Everyone stopped and looked at him. Peter wasn't the type to raise his voice at anyone or anything. He was more meek and silent.  
  
"I don't know Peter. You sure are taking this really hard." James said, examining him with his eyes.  
  
"Well, Lily is a good person and you shouldn't be tarnishing who she is. Besides, that was mean to do to anyone." Peter said.  
He crossed his arms across his chest and went back to his silent self.  
  
"You have to apologize to her." Remus said, looking down at his hands.  
  
"But how?" James asked. Sirius smiled.  
  
"That's where we come in."  
  
Classes went by quickly. Lily hadn't seen any of the boys except for Frank outside of class. Sirius, James, Peter, and Remus were up to something. She was sure it was some prank that they were planning to do. As long as it kept that wretched Potter away from her, she thought.  
  
She had invited Alice to accompany her to her dorm, but Alice had declined saying that she needed to speak with Frank about certain things. Lily sighed, knowing that she would now encounter James and would have to deal with him and his stupidity.  
  
She said the password, "Triple Threat," and walked into the common room. There was a fire roaring, even though it wasn't entirely needed yet. There was a small table lit up with two candles and decorations that said I'm sorry everywhere.  
  
"I want to make it up to you for being an idiot this morning. Please forgive me Lily." James said as he appeared at her side.  
She sighed deeply and crossed her arms across her chest.  
  
"I don't know James. I just don't know." She said, looking for a hint of a joke in his eyes. He motioned for her to sit down.  
She did so, never allowing James out of her sight for fear that he would try to pull something.James sat down in his seat and ran his hands through his hair nervously.  
  
"There is desert here. Really good desert from the house elves." Lily looked down at it and looked up at him questionly.  
  
"If I say that I forgive you will you allow me to go upstairs and study?" She asked. He nodded.  
  
"But you have to mean it, Lils."  
  
"Alright. I accept your apology. And never call me Lils again." She got up and took off up the stairs, leaving James alone. 


	6. Random Slumber Party Part 1

"PARTY!!" Sirius screamed as he ran into James' room, fling himself onto the large bed that James slept in.  
  
"Since when?" James asked as he tried to stay on the bed. Sirius kept trying to push him off.  
  
"SINCE NOW!! PARTY PARTY PARTY PARTY PARTY PARTY!!" Sirius jumped up off the bed and started running around in circles.  
  
"SHUT UP!!" Remus yelled as he barged into the room.  
  
"MAKE ME MAKE ME MAKE ME MAKE ME!!" Sirius screamed in Remus' face. Remus rolled his eyes.  
  
"Is this where the party is at?" Frank asked as he threw his sleeping back onto the floor. James smiled.  
  
"Guess so."  
  
"WHO WANTS TO RUN IN CIRCLES?!" Sirius said, demonstrating his 'oh so amazing running in circles talent.'  
  
"WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?" Lily screamed as she stood in the door jam. All commotion stopped.  
  
"Me want my mommy." Sirius said like a two year old.  
  
"We are having a slumber party. Want to join us?" James asked.  
  
"No thank you."  
  
"But the girls are coming too." Remus said.  
  
"What?!" Lily yelled in surprise.  
  
Alice, Hestia, and their good friend Nancy Tiller walked in behind her.  
  
"Hey Lily. Did they get you to join us?" Alice asked as she settled her sleeping bag next to Frank's.  
  
"No they have not."  
  
"Ah come on Lily Billy? Please PUH LEASE!!!" Sirius begged, getting down on his knees in front of her.  
  
"Oh, alright. I'll be back in a minute." Lily said, disappearing.  
  
"WOOT I AM THE BEST PERSON OF BEGGING IN THE WORLD!" Sirius yelled as he continued his running in circles.  
  
"Who gave him the sugar?" James asked the group. Everyone shrugged. Several minutes later Lily appeared and closed the door.  
  
"SOOOOOO, what are we gonna do? HUH HUH HUH HUH HUH HUH HUH HUH HUH HUH HUH HUH HUH?" Sirius asked.  
  
"How about Truth or Dare?" Nancy suggested with a mischievious smile.  
  
"WOOT WOOT WOOT TRUTH OR DARE, TRUTH OR DARE!!"  
  
"Who starts?" James asked, sitting down on the floor. Nancy shrugged.  
  
"HOW ABOUT I GO! HUH? HOW ABOUT IT? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" Sirius yelled, his hand in the air.  
  
"Fine! You can go, just quiet down. Truth or Dare?" Nancy asked him.  
  
"Dare, baby." Sirius said, rubbing his hands together.  
  
"I dare you to tell Snape that you love him." Sirius' eyes widened.  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
"Yep. You are bonded by the Truth and Dare rules." Nancy said smugly.  
  
"Do I get to choose who goes next?" Sirius asked her. She nodded.  
  
"Nancy, Truth or Dare."  
  
"Dare of course."  
  
"I dare you to go up to Snape and French Kiss him." He smiled as her face dropped.  
  
"You ass."  
  
"Hehehehe...BWAHAHAHAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA.... I AM KING!!"  
  
"Fine then. Frank, Truth or Dare."  
  
"Truth." He said, not wanting to have such a dare placed upon him.  
  
"Are you and Alice really planning a wedding?" Frank's eyes widened as he looked over at Alice.  
  
"Yes." He said softly.  
  
"REALLY?!" Nancy and Lily yelled at the same time. Alice nodded.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Lily asked.  
  
"We don't have all the details in order yet," Frank answered, "Alice, truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Do you really love me." Groans erupted all around.  
  
"Yes, Frank I really do love you." Frank leaned over and kissed her passionately.  
  
"OH FOR THE LOVE OF EVERYTHING HOLY PLEASE STOP KISSING!!" Sirius screamed, covering his eyes.  
  
(A/N: Second Half of the slumber party coming up) 


	7. Random Slumber Party Part 2

Frank and Alice broke away from their embrace and smiled at the group.  
  
"Lily, Truth or Dare?" Alice asked.  
  
"Dare."  
  
"I dare you to kiss James Potter." Alice said laughing. Lily's mouth dropped open. She looked over at James who looked as if Christmas had just come early.  
  
"WHAT?!" Lily yelled in disbelief.  
  
"KISS HIM, KISS HIM, KISS HIM, KISS HIM!!" Sirius chanted.  
  
Lily leaned over and gave James a quick kiss on the cheek, her face flushing.  
  
"JAMES AND LILY SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Sirius sang.  
  
"SHUT UP YOU NITWIT!" Lily screamed, lunging at him.  
  
"WHO'S TURN IS IT?" Nancy yelled.  
  
"Remus, truth or dare?" Lily asked him.  
  
"DARE DUH!!" Remus yelled, finally getting into the spirit.  
  
"I dare you to kiss James Potter on the mouth." A gasp echoed through the room.  
  
"NO!!! I WOULD RATHER DIE!!" Remus yelled out in disgust.  
  
"You have to. It is your dare." Lily said. She looked over at James, who was looking at her like she was insane.  
  
Remus leaned over and gave James a kiss then started gagging.  
  
"OH MY GOD!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Remus ran into the bathroom.  
  
"ARGGGGGGGGG AHHHH HELP ME I'M GONNA DIE!!" James screamed as he started for the bathroom. Everyone was laughing.  
  
Before long the two boys got over it and returned back to the group.  
  
"I'm sick of that game." Sirius said solemnly.  
  
"What do we want to do now?" Nancy asked.  
  
"Sleep?" Alice suggested.  
  
"NO LET'S EAT ALL KINDS OF CANDY AND STUFF AND STUFF AND MORE STUFF. AND THEN WE GO DO THIS THINGIE HERE AND THEN THAT AND WE COULD RUN IN CIRCLES AND YEP. THAT'S IT." Sirius yelled once more.  
  
"Tomorrow we have classes. We should go to sleep. Even though we don't have as many because it is the first friday of the year." Lily said.  
  
"NO LET'S NOT!!" Sirius yelled.  
  
"She's right. Let's go to sleep people." James said. He got up, turned off the light, and settled into his sleeping bag.  
  
"Good night Lily."  
  
"Good night Sirius."  
  
"Good night Frank."  
  
"Good night Alice."  
  
"Good night Alice."  
  
"Good night Nancy."  
  
"Good night James."  
  
"Good night Nancy."  
  
"Good night Lily."  
  
"Good night James."  
  
(A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!! Thank you!) 


	8. Waking Decisions

Lily woke up the next morning and found James next to her, with an arm around her waist. She moved away from him and left the band behind. She got ready for classes, locking the door behind her.  
  
After she was dressed she left her room and headed back to James' and found all of them dead asleep.  
  
"HEY YOU SLACKERS GET UP!" Lily yelled, jolting them all awake.  
  
"What? Is it morning?" Sirius asked, holding his head.  
  
"Yep. Get up." Lily said, smacking the back of his leg.  
  
"Five more minutes mommy?" Sirius asked, whinily.  
  
"No and I am NOT your mommy, Sirius Black." Lily said as she started to get the others out of their beds.  
  
"what time is it?" James grumbled, moving in his sleeping bag.  
  
"It is 7:30 am. Classes start at 8:30. Come on! Get up!" Lily replied.  
  
"For the LOVE OF CHEESE WHY DO WE HAVE TO GET UP NOW?!" Sirius yelled, finally getting up off the floor.  
  
"Because we need to eat and go to class, Sirius." Remus said, getting up as well.  
  
"BUT WHY?" Sirius whined.  
  
"Because we need to learn something." Frank said, helping Alice to her feet.  
  
"Learn something? I never learn anything."  
  
James was thankful that classes got done at noon today. He was going to go INSANE if he had to go longer. He just wasn't in the mood for classes. He wanted to have fun.  
  
"I WANT TO PEE!!" Sirius screamed at lunch time, causing everyone in the Great Hall to laugh at him and look at him as if he was insane.  
  
"Go then you freak." Alice said, looking at him disgusted. He made a face.  
  
"All done. Thank you." He said. James started laughing, spraying milk out of his nose.  
  
"OH GOD JAMES!" Alice squealed as she started cleaning up the mess.  
  
"WAY TO GO JAMESY!! TEN POINTS!" Sirius yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"SIRIUS BLACK STOP YOUR YELLING OR YOU'LL RECEIVE A DETENTION!" Professor McGonagall yelled as she passed by him.  
  
"OKAY PROFESSOR!" Sirius yelled back, giving her the thumbs up sign. Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes and headed for her table.  
  
"So,what shall we do this afternoon?" Remus asked, pushing his plate aside because of all the milk that had come out of James' nose had deposited there.  
  
"I don't know. Let's go swimming." Peter suggested.  
  
"In the lake?! Are you insane?" Alice asked him. He nodded with a bright smile.  
  
"Um, how about we get our homework done." Lily suggested.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHA.... OH,you were serious." Sirius said.  
  
"No you're sirius." Lily said back. Sirius rolled his eyes and threw a muffin at her head.  
  
"No throwing food Sirius. It is against the rules." Lily reprimanded.  
  
"But, but, but..." He started, his face falling.  
  
"No buts."  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAH LILY EVANS SAID BUTT!" Sirius yelled. Lily rolled her eyes. It would be a LONG afternoon. 


	9. Wedding Announcements

Alice had wished that Lily had agreed to come with them out by the lake to just sit and talk, but she had claimed that she needed to do homework. That was Lily alright. Always with her nose in a book.  
  
"Ya know I think you are wearing her down, James." Sirius said as they walked across the grass.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No, you're not. She's just giving into the situation that she has found herself in." Alice piped up.  
  
"What do you mean Alice that she is just giving into the situation?" James asked her.  
  
"Well, you are Head Boy with her. There isn't much she can do about it. So she is giving into the fact that you are just next door instead of farther away."  
  
"You mean, she doesn't like me?" James asked, his face falling. Remus laughed.  
  
"No, she likes you. Deep down she is in love with you. She just can't stand the way you treat her." Frank said.  
  
"Really?" James asked, his face brightening.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't think you'll ever get her to actually admit to liking you." Alice said. James sighed. He figured as much. Lily was so different then the other girls. He could get any girl to be his girlfriend, but she wasn't like the other girls. That was the reason why he loved her. She wanted something real. Which he wanted as well, but he only wanted something real with Lily. Never before in his entire life had he ever wanted anything more then Lily.  
He didn't even want to fly nearly as much as he wanted to be with Lily and that was saying something.  
  
James sighed deeply and wondered if she was thinking about him at this very moment.  
  
Lily couldn't believe it! She was actually thinking about that small kiss on the cheek that she had been dared to give him last night. There had been a jolt inside her heart that had made her wonder if that was what she had always wanted. She shook the thought away. He was James Potter! He was her enemy. And yet here she was wondering if he was thinking about her.  
  
"I'm being stupid. It was just a small peck. Something that I have never done with any boy before. It is just the wish to be kissed in general. It has nothing to do with James." Lily said to herself. Satisfied she settled down to do her homework.  
  
"EARTH TO JAMESY WAMSEY!! HELLO JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMES!!!" Sirius yelled in his face, bringing him back to reality.  
  
"Huh?" He asked, looking around.  
  
"You were drooling." Remus said, laughing hysterically.  
  
"Drooling?" James asked, raising his hand to his mouth and found warm spit on it. He wiped it away quickly.  
  
"Were you having naughty fantasies James?" Sirius teased.  
  
"NO!!" James yelled in his defense.  
  
"See, told ya he was."  
  
"No I WAS NOT!!"  
  
"YES YOU WERE!!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"SHUT UP THE BOTH OF YOU!!" Alice yelled over their fighting. They stopped and looked at her.  
  
"Wow. You can actually yell. I'm surprised." Remus said, patting her on the back.  
  
"Whatever James was thinking about is his own business. Now, Frank wants to say something."  
  
"We are all ears Frankie." Sirius said, putting his head in his hands and locking his eyes on Frank.  
  
"Well. We decided on a date for our wedding. It will be August 15th. I had to choose who would be my best man, but I just couldn't. So you three are all my best men."  
  
"WOOOT I GET TO BE BEST MAN!! Wait, all of us? Shit. I thought I would be special." Sirius said, pouting.  
  
"Well, I wanted all of you to be because you are all my best friends." Frank said, trying to smooth it over.  
  
"FOR REAL I GET TO WEAR A TUX AND STUFF!" Remus yelled in excitement.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Do you really want me there Frank?" Peter asked softly.  
  
"Of course Peter. I want you, Sirius, James, and Remus to be my best men."  
  
"We accept!" The mauraders said in unison.  
  
"Who is your maid of honor, Alice?" James asked.  
  
"Lily Evans, but don't tell her yet. I haven't had a chance to tell her."  
  
"CAN I ESCORT HER DOWN THE AISLE? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE?!" James pleaded.  
  
"Of course James. It will probably be the only time you are allowed to hold her arm." Alice said, laughing.  
  
"TIME FOR CELEBRATION!! PARTY IN THE HEAD'S COMMON ROOM TONIGHT!!!" Sirius yelled.  
  
"Good idea! Let's plan what we are going to do." James said, taking out a piece of parchment and a quill.  
  
(A/N: Please please review. I would like to know how people are liking this so far. It is my first fan fiction and I would love to have feed back on how I write and how people like this if they are reading it.) 


	10. Revelations

A/N: I would like to personally thank Lily Nicole Potter for your review. I truly needed a reason to add the next chapter in this story.  
  
Alice, Frank, Sirius, Peter, Remus, James, Hestia, and Nancy all walked into the common room, screaming their heads off as if they were being killed. Lily sighed and put her book down. She headed downstairs to find out what the commotion was all about.  
  
"HEY ITS LILY!!" Sirius screamed, running to her.  
  
"DOG PILE LILY!!" Remus yelled as he ran after Sirius.  
  
"WAIT, I WANT TO BE THE ONE ON TOP OF HER!" James yelled, also running.  
  
"JAMES POTTER YOU ARE SO SICK!" Lily screamed, running away from them all.  
  
"LILY I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU. YOU ARE MY MAID OF HONOR AT MY WEDDING!!" Alice yelled over the mad men that were chasing her around the room  
  
"OH ALICE YOU MEAN IT?!" Lily yelled back happily.  
  
"OF COURSE I DO. YOU ARE LIKE PRACTICALLY MY SISTER!!" Alice yelled back.  
  
"LET'S TICKLE HER!" Sirius yelled, trying to tickle her.  
  
"NO DO NOT TICKLE ME SIRIUS BLACK!" Lily screamed.  
  
"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" Frank yelled at the top of his lungs. Everyone skidded to a stop and looked at him.  
  
"Alrighty. Lily they decided to have a party because we chose a date, August 15th. Therefore we are having a party."  
Frank said calmly.  
  
"Can we run now?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Sure. Knock yourself out." Frank granted. Sirius ran and tackled Lily to the ground, tickling her senseless.  
  
"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sirius laughed.  
  
"SIRIUS STOP!" Lily screamed in between her laughs. Suddenly Sirius was off of her and being thrown across the room.  
Lily looked up to see who had done it. It was James and he was fuming.  
  
"She said stop you asshole." He said angrily.  
  
"DUDE SHE WAS KIDDING YOU STUPID IDIOT." The wheels inside of Lily's head started turning. There would be only one thing that could probably get James to stop liking her. And the answer was Sirius Black.  
  
"Don't hurt him. I love him." Lily said softly. Everything stopped and the room turned deathly quiet.  
  
"what?" James asked, turning around.  
  
"I love him. That's what a girl does when she has a boyfriend. Right Sirius?" She asked. Sirius' eyes widened. James turned back around, daggers shooting from his eyes. Lily winked.  
  
"OH, yeah right. I love her and she loves me. Dude, didn't you know. We hooked up over the summer." Sirius said, going along with the charade.  
  
"I'M GONNA KILL YOU SIRIUS BLACK!" James yelled, diving at him. His fists flew, hitting Sirius everywhere.  
  
"JAMES POTTER GET OFF OF HIM! I WAS ONLY TEASING!! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" Lily yelled, running to Sirius' side.  
James' fists stop and he got up off of Sirius.  
  
"A joke?" He asked, fuming.  
  
"Yes you stupid, arrogant, self-centered ass hole." Lily said, helping Sirius to a sitting position. Already a his eyes were brusing.  
  
"Come on Sirius. I can fix your wounds, but my wand is upstairs." Lily said. Sirius got up and held onto Lily's arm.  
She led him upstairs.  
  
Lily used her wand to fix his wounds and his bruises, feeling guilty for getting Sirius hurt in the first place.  
  
"Sirius, I am so sorry. I had no idea that James would go insane over that." Lily apologized.  
  
"Ah, it's alright. It isn't as if he hasn't beaten me up before over this." He clasped a hand over his mouth.  
  
"What?" Lily asked him. Sirius took a deep breath.  
  
"Well, see. In our First Year I wanted to date you really bad. I thought you were the most awesome eleven year old ever. And I knew that James liked you to. But I became your friend. And he beat me up saying that I was trying stuff on his girl. It wasn't anything. And I don't have those feelings for you now. You've become more of a sister to me really. Not that that is a bad thing." Sirius rambled slightly.  
  
"Ah I see." Lily said slowly.  
  
"Give him a chance. He loves you so deeply. I don't think that he will ever marry if he can't have you."  
  
Sirius got up and headed out her door, leaving Lily to her thoughts. 


	11. Apology Accepted

The party was fun even though it was ackward between James and Lily, but that was normal in everyone's mind.  
The fighting between Lily and James began shortly afterwards, causing everyone to stay away from them except for their friends when they were alone and never together.  
  
Lily was grateful that James had backed off, leaving her alone to do her side of the rounds and things of that nature on her own. But she knew that there would one reason why they had to talk to each other. The Annual Halloween Ball.  
  
Lily waited in the common room late after her rounds. She had checked James' room, but he hadn't come in yet.  
She hoped he would come soon so she could get this over with.  
  
As if her wish had conjured him up, James walked through the door.  
  
"Oh." He said, stopping in his tracks.  
  
"We have to brainstorm for the Annual Halloween Ball." Lily said, immediately getting to the point.  
  
"Oh, right. It is usually costume right?" He asked, coming to sit next to her on the couch.  
  
"Yeah, it is." Lily said, grabbing a piece of parchment and her quill off of the coffee table.  
  
"Want to make it costume this time too?" He asked, looking down at his hands.  
  
"Sure." She said, writing it down on the paper.  
  
"That it?" He asked.  
  
"No. Food, decorations, and music."  
  
"Food? um, regular stuff. Like everything." He said.  
  
"Sure." She said as she wrote that down.  
  
"Decorations... How about orange and black and red stuff."  
  
"Sure."  
  
James finally looked up at her and took a deep breath.  
  
"I'm sorry for pissing you off."  
  
"Apology accepted."  
  
"Really?" He asked, moving closer to her.  
  
"Yeah. I was the one that didn't know you were so jealous." She said.  
  
"I'm not jealous." James retorted.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Whatever. Goodnight James."  
  
"Good night Lily."  
  
(A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!! PLEASE PLEASE!! I know I sound like Sirius now, but still. I want to know thingies. Bye!) 


	12. Chances

(A/N: Thank you to my reviewers:  
  
miz greenleaf  
  
Eratosthenese  
  
Miss-Evelyn  
  
BluesAngel  
  
acatm  
  
And thanks for the feed back. The hyper parts of Remus was because he was at the parties. He will be more calm from now on.)  
  
An owl awaited Lily the next morning. The letter stated:  
  
As Head Girl you and the Head Boy must share a dance at the Halloween Ball. You and the Head Boy are allowed two days off from school to go to Hogsmede to prepare for such an event.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Lily looked at it in horror. A dance! With James! A knock came at her door shortly after she had finished reading the letter. She opened it to find a very excited James behind it.  
  
"WE SHARE A DANCE!" He yelled, bounding into her room.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Lily said glumly.  
  
"Aren't you happy?" James asked.  
  
"James we really don't get along." Lily answered.  
  
"We do when we aren't fighting."  
  
"Which is all of the time, James."  
  
"Oh, yah."James sat upon her bed sadly.  
  
"How about I give you this one chance to prove yourself?" Lily asked.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. You sweep me off my feet at the ball and I'll think about it."  
  
"You promise Lils?"  
  
"Promise." She held out her pink for his. He took it and smiled.  
  
"Be prepared to fall in love." 


	13. He Loves Me

(A/N: Thank you to my reviewers:  
  
BluesAngel  
  
sblomie  
  
And thanks for the feed back.)  
  
"He said to be prepared to fall in love!" Nancy cooed softly. Lily nodded, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, but I so don't believe him." Lily said, walking down main street of Hogsmede.  
  
"Why not?" Alice asked.  
  
"Because its Potter." Lily replied.  
  
"Oh come on. Just admit that you like him." Hestia sighed.  
  
"I do not like him!" Lily retorted.  
  
"Stop it now. Let's go in there for costumes." Alice said, pointing to one of the shops.  
  
They wandered in, choosing costumes and trying them on. Lily had chosen a Cinderella blue flowing, poofy dress that shimmered in the light.  
  
"Oh, Lily it's beautiful. Get that one." They said in unison.  
  
"Time for shoes!" Alice exclaimed. So they headed off to the shoe shop in search of the perfect shoes.  
  
Hours passed before they headed back to the castle with their bundles.  
  
"She's allowing me one chance!" James exclaimed as he paced around Zonko's.  
  
"Chill. You'll be fine." Remus said as he looked at some dungbombs.  
  
"But I have to sweep her off her feet at the ball!" James said, as he stopped pacing.  
  
"Just don't be arrogant." Peter said as he walked over with the bag of jumping beans he had just bought.  
  
"Thanks for the advice. I'm gonna need a lot of help." James said as he picked up some exploding fireworks.  
  
"Oh hell ya mate. You are so right there. WHO WANTS TO GIVE ME A LAP DANCE?!" Sirius yelled as he ran over to a group of girls.  
  
Lily sat in her room wondering what in the world had actually convinced her to say such a thing to James Potter.  
I'm sick, she thought. She sat upon her bed absolutely worried about the next day. Alice, Nancy, and Hesita had told her that they were going to lock her in her dorm and they were all getting dressed here. She would be meeting James down in the common room at 5:45 pm. The dance started at 6. She wasn't sure she wanted to go through with this, but she had promised. Pinky promised in fact. There was no way to back out now.  
  
She heard the boys come in downstairs and held her breath. She didn't want them to know she was here. She just didn't want to talk to anyone.  
  
"What if she isn't swept off her feet?" She heard James' voice say.  
  
"Well, then just try again?" Remus suggested.  
  
"Maybe give up." Sirius said.  
  
"No! I love her. I have to get her to see that." James said, their voices coming closer.  
  
"We know. You've loved her since you first saw her in First Year. Yeah yeah yeah.. we all know the story." Remus remarked.  
  
"Don't wory James. She'll finally see the great guy that you are. Underneath the arrogant mask."  
  
"OH, thanks for the vote of confidence Sirius."  
  
"That's what I am here for."  
  
"Listen, James. Just be sweet to her. Don't act all arrogant and you should be fine." Peter finally piped up.  
  
"Do you guys want to stay here tonight? It isn't like I have got anything better to do." James asked them.  
  
"SLUMBER PARTY ONCE AGAIN?! WOOT WOOT WOOT WOOT!!"  
  
He loves me, Lily thought before she fainted on the bed from the stress that her mind was going through. 


	14. Getting Ready for the Ball

(A/N: Thank you to my reviewers:  
  
Tanya J Potter  
  
HeirOfHufflepuff-thanks about Sirius. It's just he is in a good mood. You'll all find out why later  
  
winky-wink  
  
sblomie  
  
And thanks for the feed back.)  
  
"Lily wake up!" Alice screamed in her face the next morning.  
  
"What?" Lily said, looking around.  
  
"We have to get ready. We have all been in the shower now its your turn. NOW GO!" Alice demanded.  
  
"Alright alright. I'm going." Lily grumbled. She got into the shower and allowed the warm water to run over her body. It helped her weary body to wake up from its deep sleep. She showered quickly and got out, trying to make Alice happy.  
  
"First we do our nails!" Nancy said excitedly, bring out her nail polish set. They chose their colors quickly and started painting.  
  
"Are you excited Lily?" Hesita asked as she painted her nails.  
  
"No." Lily lied through her teeth.  
  
"Why not?" Nancy asked as she painted Alice's.  
  
"Because I'm not."  
  
"You are so lying, Lily." Alice chastised.  
  
"I am not." Lily argued.  
  
"No arguing today. It is a happy day." Nancy said.  
  
They waited for their nails to dry before they started in on each other's hair. Hestia's hair was longer so they put it in soft wavy curls down her back. Nancy's was short so they put a few curls up and allowed the rest of the curls to stay loose. They did the same to Lily's. Alice's hair was doe the same as Hestia's.  
  
"MAKE UP!" Hestia said, wiping out her make up kit. They started doing each other's make up in excitement. Then they put on the dresses.  
  
"Here, I'll put a spell on us so that way we won't get anything on us." Alice said. She took out her wand and put a spell on all of them.  
  
"Everyone have their shoes on? Okay. Let's go." Hestia asked. They looked at each other and smiled. They opened the door and walked down the steps where the guys waited below.  
  
It had been a roaring night in James' room. Of course they were surprised they didn't get in trouble, but they figured that the professors weren't caring anymore. They had slept in so late that it was nearly noon before they went downstairs for lunch.  
  
They showered afterwards then threw things at each other for a couple of hours before they decided to get into their costumes.  
  
James had decided to go with a the whole Prince Charming thing to try and sweep Lily off her feet.  
  
Remus decided to be a musketeer.  
  
Sirius decided to be a pirate.  
  
Peter had decided to be Zorro.  
  
Frank had decided to be a gentleman-even though all the boys told him that he wasn't really dressing up. That he was every day and that didn't count. But still.  
  
Then they went downstairs to wait.  
  
"Gosh, what takes girls so long to get ready for?" Peter asked.  
  
"They want to look pretty." Frank answered.  
  
"Yeah and after all those hours they look so DAMN hot!" Sirius said, drooling slightly.  
  
"Dude, your drooling." James informed him.  
  
"Oh, thanks." Sirius said as he wiped it off.  
  
"Are you nervous James?" Remus asked him with a knowing smile.  
  
"Of course. I have been nervous since she said she would."  
  
"Ahem." A female voice said. The boys turned and looked at their dates.  
  
"WOOT I GET THE PRETTY NANCY!!" Sirius exclaimed as he ran over to her. He spun her in the air before putting her down.  
  
"Alice, you look beautiful." Frank complimented as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Hestia, wow. You look amazing." Remus said, his face turning beat red.  
  
"Where's my date?" Peter asked.  
  
"I'm here." A female voice said in the door way. He turned and smiled. It was his crush of three years. A simple Hufflepuff named Gretchen.  
  
"Wow. You look stunning." He said as he crossed the room.  
  
"Lily. We chose a theme and didn't even consult each other! COOL! I mean.... You look very beautiful, as always." James said as he took her hand.  
  
"Shall we go?" She asked him. He nodded, leading her and the rest of the gang out the door. 


	15. The Halloween Ball

(A/N: I would like to personally thank all of you who have reviewed my fan fiction. This is my first and I am going to respond to what you have said before I write more of the story.  
  
SevenPeach: I would like to extend a "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" shout out to you for August 15th!  
  
mizgreenleaf: actually I typed them all up individually. I didn't actually have them all typed out before.  
Lol. Yes I am a very fast typer. I can type 77 words a minute. also about the halloween ball being costume I was assuming that in the past it was different then the real HP books. It is what I see when I think about the past.  
  
Tirtreaton: I would also like to extend a "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" shout out to you for August 15th. And thank you for telling me about annoymus reviewers. Since I haven't been on the site long I do not know how to do this.  
If you would like, please e-mail me at: and tell me how. I would truly appreciate it. Thanks!  
  
DarkWingDuck3: Thank you for saying that my story "rox!" It is good to find that people enjoy my story.  
  
Jillie: I thank you for the compliment of my story being promising and thank you for pointing out the wrong things in my fanfiction. As I have said before this is my first and I do not know anything about beta readers.  
Since you have brought that to my attention I shall look into it for my next story. Thank you for your insight.  
I truly appreciate it.  
  
jessiebear1200: Thanks for all your kind words of encouragement. It lightens my heart.  
  
Illusional: Stay tuned and you shall be very entertained indeed.  
  
sblomie: I know that I have thanked you in previous pages, but I am thanking you again with the rest of my reviewers. Thank you for all your reviews.  
  
ChristiWeasly: You asked if it was the end at chapter 13 and I must say No. There is much more to happen.  
  
winky-wink: Thank you for liking Sirius' and James' characters.  
  
HeirofHufflepuff: I am sure I have said this to you before, but I shall tell it here again: You all will find out why Sirius is so extremely hyper and happy all of the time. Soon my friends, soon. ;-)  
  
Tanya J Potter: I'm glad you find it cute!  
  
acatm: I'll try to make my chapters longer.  
  
BluesAngel: Yeah, Lily is coming around... Just wait. ;-)  
  
Miss-Evelyn: I am glad you enjoy reading. Keep with me and you'll thoroughly enjoy this story right until the end.  
  
Erathosthenese: Romance was something that I was shooting for. My very first story as Fanfiction and romance!  
  
twirlerchicka13: I'm glad you find Sirius funny and that you are enjoying the fan fic.  
  
Lily Nicole Potter: Thank you for your kind words!  
  
To you all I am truly warmed by the thought that people are reading my fanfiction and are enjoying it. Thank you all for your reviews and please stay with me and I will try my very best not make you disappointed!)  
  
AND NOW THE MOMENT YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR!  
  
The gang walked down to the Great Hall where the Ball was being held. Together they walked in with their dates, beaming. The entire school was there, decked out in their costumes. They walked to a round table and filled it up with their group.  
  
"Would the Head Girl and Head Boy please come up to the front?" Dumbledore announced. Lily's eyes locked with James.  
He held out his hand for hers. She took it, allowing him to escort her to the front of the room.  
  
"The Head Girl and Boy will now share a dance." Dumbledore said. He nodded his head to the band and they started to play a soft gentle song without words attached. James took her in his arms and pulled her close to him, his eyes looking down shyly. He led her around, his face growing hot with the thought that everyone in school was watching them.  
  
"You're a good dancer." Lily whispered, her heart pounding.  
  
"So are you." James whispered back, swallowing hard.  
  
"Everyone is watching us." She said softly her eyes looking around.  
  
"Pretend that they aren't there."  
  
"I don't know if I can."  
  
"Sure you can. Just put your mind to it."  
  
Lily closed her eyes and did the only thing she knew to do at this moment. she placed her head upon his chest, listening to his heart pounding rapidly inside him. He drew her closer and placed his cheek upon his head and closed his eyes, savoring the moment.  
  
Alice smiled and rested her head upon Frank's shoulder.  
  
"They look so cute together." She said, cooing slightly over the scene that was playing out in front of them.  
  
"They are in love with each other." Sirius said seriously (lol).  
  
"It is so obvious. Why don't they just admit it allow everyone to get on with their lives?" Remus pondered out loud.  
  
"Because she isn't ready." Alice replied knowingly.  
  
"What do you mean she isn't ready?" Peter asked.  
  
"She isn't ready to admit that she loves and has loved James Potter." Hestia answered softly.  
  
"She has always?" Sirius asked in surprise.  
  
"Of course. Why do you think she has always fought with him. She couldn't deal mentally with the thought of being in love with James Potter." Nancy replied.  
  
"That is so sad. Seven years wasted." Gretchen, Peter's date said.  
  
"No, they weren't wasted. It would have been wasted if she had never spoke to him, never laughed with him. Never had any interaction with him at all. They became friends in their hearts even though she wouldn't admit it in her mind."  
Nancy replied.  
  
"Maybe she will see it tonight." Remus said thoughtfully.  
  
"That would be so wonderful!" Alice exclaimed softly.  
  
Their dance ended too quickly for either of their liking. They broke away and smiled to the crowd that was roaring in applause. Well, all except for the Slytherins. They walked elegantly back to their table of friends and head banging music filled the air, taking everyone's attention away from them and back to the party.  
  
"You guys were so CUTE!" Alice cried, clasping her hands together in excitment.  
  
"Um, thanks." Lily mumbled, her face going completely red.  
  
"WELL!! Um, like let's go dance man. Nancy will you accompany me to in being silly and wild?" He asked, bowing ridiculously in front of her. She laughed and took his hand in acceptance, allowing him to drag her away.  
  
"They can't have all the fun! Come on Remus!" Hestia exclaimed, pulling him out on the dance floor.  
  
"Will you do me the honor of dancing with me Alice?" Frank asked with a formal bow.  
  
"I would be delighted." She replied, curtsying (sp?) in front of him.  
  
"Gretchen, um. . ." Peter started, wringing his hands.  
  
"Yeah, come on!" She said with a smile, leaving James and Lily at the table by themselves.  
  
"Thanks." James said softly, looking down at his hands.  
  
"For what?" She asked him, slightly confused.  
  
"For coming with me. For putting her head on my chest. For acting like you like me." James said.  
  
"That meant alot to you?" She asked him softly.  
  
"Yeah. See, Lily I have loved you for quite some time. Actually since the very first train ride to Hogwarts." James admitted.  
  
"I see. James, I. . ." Lily started.  
  
"No. I know what you're going to say. Just pretend for tonight that you love me too?" He pleaded, his eyes penetrating her very soul.  
  
"I promise I will. Shall we join our friends, my dear?" Lily asked him. Her heart was pounding. I think I love him, she thought. She shook it away. There was no way that she could ever love James Potter. Right?  
  
He lead her out to the dance floor and joined their friends in their wild happiness. The night slipped by and soon they were heading back to the Head dormitory for an extention of their partying (sp).  
  
(A/N: I hoped you enjoyed that. More to come within a couple of minutes or so!) 


	16. Sirius' Secret

Lily woke up in James' arms the next morning. Her eyes widened. What was she doing here? Then she remembered the mass slumber party that had commenced afterwards. They had been partying into the wee hours of the morning before they had decided to actually go to sleep. She slipped out of his arms and went upstairs to see what time it was. The clock read a 12:15 pm. Lily yawned and went into her bathroom to take a shower. By the time that she was done she found that everyone else was starting to wake up.  
  
"Dude! Where in the hell am I?!" Sirius asked as he rubbed his head.  
  
"You idiot you are in the Head's common room." Remus said, smacking his shoulder slightly.  
  
"Oh. Right." He said, as he looked around.  
  
"It's 1 in the afternoon now guys. I'm sure the Great Hall will be serving food all day for those that slept in late." Lily said as she sat down in one of the arm chairs.  
  
"WOOT!! FOOD! LET'S GO!!"  
  
"You're going to go down in your pj's?" Lily asked him, laughing. He was wearing a large black t-shirt that read,  
THE VOICES IN MY HEAD TELL ME WHAT TO DO. And orange pj pants.  
  
"Yep. Hey. What did you get all dressed up for? It's only us. OH I GET IT YOU ARE DRESSING UP FOR YOUR LOVER JAMES!"  
Sirius yelled.  
  
"No. I just wanted to get dressed and not lay around in my pj's like you, slacker." Lily retorted.  
  
"Slacker? Wait. . . Yep. That's me!" Sirius agreed.  
  
"Stop fighting and let's go." James said as he started for the door, his hair an unruly mess.  
  
"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" Sirius screamed. Lily pulled him aside and waved off the others.  
  
"We'll be down in a minute." Lily assured them. They left them in the common room by themselves. When the door was finally closed she took a deep breath and shook her head.  
  
"You have never been this hyper all of the time. What in the hell is up with you?" She asked him. He smiled wildly.  
  
"Well.... It's Nancy." He said.  
  
"You didn't!" Lily exclaimed in shock.  
  
"NO!! NO!! That's not it at all. I... I asked her to marry me over the summer and she agreed!" He told her.  
  
"Oh! That is wonderful! Why don't you tell everyone?"  
  
"Because... We don't want to ruin all of the excitement for Alice and Frank since they are getting married in August."  
  
"OH."  
  
"Don't tell anyone."  
  
"I won't. I promise."  
  
"Good. Now let's get food!"  
  
"Alright."  
  
Sirius and Lily skipped down to their late breakfast, putting confused looks upon their faces. 


	17. First Kiss

(A/N: I realize that the last chapter was short and I apologize. I am trying to make them longer.)  
  
Lily hadn't fought with him in days and that was making James wonder if she liked him or not. He was slightly worried about what was going on between them. She hadn't said anything about the Ball and he was starting to believe that she had only pretended as he had asked her that night, that she would never never ever love him the way that James loved her.  
  
But what James didn't know was that Lily was fighting with her own conscious and her heart about the subject of James. She had gone through seven years of memories with him and anaylized them all, trying to figure out if she had always felt this way or if she had just been caught up in the moment of the Ball. Maybe it would happen again at the Christmas Ball that was quickly approaching that Lily wasn't sure she wanted to attend with anyone, but James.  
And she was saying his name in her head. Not Potter like she had been doing for the last seven years, but James. And she was thinking about how cute he was. How his heart had pounded so quickly when she had placed her head upon his chest. She was thinking about what he had admitted to her at the table, when their friends had left them all alone.  
She was thinking about him every single minute of every single day and she was starting to go slightly insane with the thoughts inside her head.  
  
They had decided to do rounds together now, since the Ball but they weren't all that talkative. In fact they barely even looked at each other.  
  
"Quiet night." James said, looking around the hallway.  
  
"Yeah." She replied, looking down at her hands.  
  
"Want to. . ." James started.  
  
"What?" Lily asked quickly, her heart fleetingly hoping that he would say kiss.  
  
"quit with rounds." He ended.  
  
"Oh. No. We have two whole wings to cover yet."  
  
"Right."  
  
They continued to walk in silence.  
  
"James," Lily said at the same time he said:  
  
"Lily."  
  
"You go first." They said together. They laughed uneasily.  
  
"Ladies first."  
  
"No. Please, you go first."  
  
"Are you sure, Lils?"  
  
"I'm sure James."  
  
He stopped, looking at her in surprise. She had only said his name a handful of times in his life and never more then once at one particular moment in time and yet she had said his name, his first name, twice in the last couple of minutes.  
  
"Do you hate me?" He asked her, pain shining in his eyes.  
  
"Oh, James... No I don't. Why do you think that?" She asked him, her eyes locked with his.  
  
"Because you don't fight with me anymore. Or anything. You don't even talk to me. Not since the Ball." He tore his gaze away from hers to look down at his hands.  
  
"I was afraid, James."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"Of... I..." She broke off, turning away from him.  
  
"Of what?" He voiced again. She whipped around, her emerald eyes glistening with tears.  
  
"I was afraid of what I felt for you James Potter. All my life I have believed that I hated you. And in one night I think that I love you more then anything in the world. But I don't want to!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because you... you are so arrogant."  
  
"Yeah, you tell me that alot."  
  
"Yet you never change!"  
  
"Maybe not, but you are obviously attracted. I knew you would come around."  
  
"No. I won't come around."  
  
"Why fight it Lils?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because why?"  
  
"BECAUSE I CAN'T HANDLE THIS!" She exclaimed, causing James to jump backward.  
  
"Can't handle what?"  
  
"I can't handle my thoughts."  
  
"Are they bad?"  
  
"No! I am doubting everything."  
  
"Then don't doubt. Just give in to what you feel. Let your heart decide."  
  
"I can't James. I just can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I don't know how!"  
  
"Maybe I could show you."  
  
"I don't want to be shown. I don't want any of this."  
  
"Come on, I can see it in your eyes. You want this more then anything."  
  
"No I do not."  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"NO I DO NOT!"  
  
"Then why are you trembling?"  
  
"I am NOT trembling Potter!"  
  
"Yes you are Lily."  
  
"I am not!" He took a step closer, a genuine smile upon his face.  
  
"Yes you are and you know it."  
  
"Don't get any closer."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because why my love?"  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"Just admit in your head that you love me."  
  
"No. Don't come closer!"  
  
"Just admit it!"  
  
"Stop! I can't go anywhere. The wall is in my way."  
  
"Precisely."  
  
"Potter. I warn you..."  
  
His lips pressed against her, soft and gentle. He held her close to him in his arms, making sure she didn't leave. Her breathing slowed and her hands snaked up to the back of his neck. She pulled him closer, running her fingers through his already untidy jet black hair.  
  
They stayed that way for several minutes, basking in pure bliss, before James broke away. He let her go from his embrace and moved backward slightly.  
  
"I love you Lily." He whispered. She stood with a smile upon her face, then suddenly it disappeared and a look of shock replaced it. She ran away from him as fast as she could. If she had looked back she would have seen the look of pure sadness and disappointment that was in James' chocolate eyes. 


	18. Wedding Plans and Lily Tells

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Nancy screamed the following night.  
  
"Yes. He said he loved me then he kissed me. Stupid git." Lily mumbled.  
  
"Did you like it?" Alice asked, hugging a pillow to her chest.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"That means yes." Hestia said with a laugh.  
  
"No it does not, Hestia Jones. Now stop it."  
  
"Ooh... That means she really really really liked it." Nancy said her face lit up in excitement.  
  
"Come off it." Lily grumbled.  
  
"Why don't you just admit you are in love with James?" Alice asked her softly  
  
"I am not in love with that arrogant jerk."  
  
"Sure you are. Why would you be so angry about a simple kiss?" Nancy asked as she looked at her knowingly.  
  
"Be quiet all of you." Lily said, putting her face into her pillow.  
  
"Come on, Ladies let's stop torturing her. I need to ask you all what color should I have for the bridesmaid's dresses."  
Alice said, taking out a piece of parchment and a quill.  
  
"OOH! Pink. They should be pink." Hestia suggested.  
  
"Yeah, a soft pink." Nancy said.  
  
"Lily?" Alice asked.  
  
"I like pink." Lily answered.  
  
"Although the Maid of Honor's dress should be a different color then the bridesmaids." Nancy pointed out.  
  
"That is so true. What color do you like Lily?" Hestia asked, poking her side.  
  
"Stop! It is your wedding Alice. You decide."  
  
"But you should have a say in what the color is."  
  
"How about a soft blue?" Lily suggested.  
  
"That wouldn't go with your eyes dearie. I think you should have a soft emerald green dress." Nancy said.  
  
"Ew!" Alice and Hestia exclaimed together.  
  
"How about a lovely lavender color?" Lily suggested.  
  
"Yeah. That would look so lovely on you, Lily."  
  
"Alright. It is settled." Alice said, giggling. Lily sat upon her bed, wondering if things really were settled. 


	19. Kidnapping Plans

(A/N: Sorry that the last chapter was so darn short. I'm trying! Please don't kill me. JK.. Hope you are enjoying this)  
  
James was pacing in his bedroom when Peter, Remus, and Sirius came in to his room.  
  
"Hey Jamesy.... We were looking for ya." Sirius said, giving him a big hug.  
  
"I kissed her." James blurted out.  
  
"OH MY GOD JAMES HAS FINALLY GROWN UP!" Sirius yelled, giving him a bigger hug.  
  
"Are you dating now?" Remus asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"WHAT?!" Remus, Peter, and Sirius yelled in confusion.  
  
"She ran away."  
  
"Dude... did you do something naughty while you kissed her?" Sirius asked mischeviously.  
  
"NO YOU PERV!" James yelled hitting him in the head with his fist.  
  
"OUCH YOU BASTARD! DIDN'T YOUR MOM TEACH YOU NOT TO HIT?!" Sirius asked, rubbing his head.  
  
"Calm down now. Did she say why?" Remus asked.  
  
"She said she didn't want the thoughts anymore."  
  
"Naughty thoughts?" Sirius asked, an evil glint in his eyes.  
  
"No! The doubt."  
  
"The doubt?" Peter asked, sitting down on James' bed.  
  
"The doubt of the last seven years. I don't know. WHY IS IT SO DAMN HARD TO WIN HER HEART?!" James yelled out in frustration.  
  
"Because it is Lils." Sirius said with a nod of his head.  
  
"Yeah, but..."  
  
"No buts James. Just listen to me." Sirius said.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"We kidnap her." He said, his eyes bright.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We kidnap her before rounds." Remus said, catching on.  
  
"Why? And where?" James asked them, confused of what was going on in their heads.  
  
"To the most romantic place on earth!" Sirius said.  
  
"where is that?" Peter asked.  
  
"The Tunnel." Remus said.  
  
"How do you know about the Tunnel?" Sirius, Peter, and James asked all at the same time.  
  
"I went with Hestia." Remus admitted, a blush forming upon his cheeks.  
  
"WAY TO GO MY MAN!" Sirius hollered, slapping Remus some skin.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks." Remus said, looking at him like he was insane beyond belief.  
  
"Alright. when do we kidnap her?" James asked the group.  
  
"Tonight before rounds." Sirius said.  
  
"You had better hope this works, Sirius." James threatened.  
  
"It will. Trust me." 


	20. Lily Promises

Lily waited downstairs, tapping her foot impatiently. James had said that he had wanted to talk to her before rounds tonight. He had said to be fifteen minutes before in the common room and he was the one that had decided to show up late. Of course he would. He was just the type of guy. She should have known never to come down when he had asked. She should have been the that was late.  
  
He finally came down the steps, smiling. She frowned at him.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" Lily asked him warily. Before he could answer her she was jumped and blind folded. She could feel eight pairs of hands on her arms.  
  
"What is going on?!" Lily yelled angrily.  
  
"Nothing." James said.  
  
"NOTHING?! THEN WHY AM I BLIND FOLDED?!" She screamed.  
  
"Chill my love. You shall see."  
  
She had tried to remember each turn, but soon she couldn't remember and soon gave up. She had stopped wiggling what seemed like hours ago. There was just too many people holding onto her. There was no way she was getting away. Finally they stopped and took the blindfold off her. She turned around and saw no one. No one, but James.  
  
"Where am I?" She asked him, her lips thining into a straight, small line.  
  
"The Tunnel." He said with a soft smile.  
  
"You kidnapped me to take me to the most romantic place in Hogsmede. Did you think that the Tunnel would make up for the kidnapping part?"  
  
"Yeah." She laughed.  
  
"You were wrong Potter. Now bring me home."  
  
"No." She turned around, her hands upon her hips.  
  
"Bring me home."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Fine then I'll try to find my way back!" She turned around and found no doors. They were in a closed room with no way out.  
  
"Where in the hell is the door?" She asked.  
  
"There was no door."  
  
"Then how did we get in?"  
  
"Don't know."  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"Yes you do!"  
  
"Nope. I will tell you if you give me a chance." Lily sighed.  
  
"Fine. I guess I don't have much choice." He took her hand and led her to the table that was lit with small white candles.  
The table was filled with wonderful looking deserts.  
  
"I figured desert would be appropriate after dinner." He said  
  
"You should have figured that kidnapping me wasn't a good idea."  
  
"I have to talk to you. About the kiss."  
  
"I have nothing to discuss towards that matter."  
  
"Come on Lils. I know you felt it."  
  
"What I felt is none of your concern."  
  
"Please. Give me a chance. Just be my girlfriend. Stop thinking about it. Why won't you let your heart decide?"  
  
"You want the truth?"  
  
"Of course I do Lily."  
  
"I don't think you could handle it."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"I don't want to get hurt."  
  
"I wouldn't hurt you."  
  
"Yes you would. They all do."  
  
"Who's 'they all do'?"  
  
"Everyone!"  
  
"Who is 'everyone'?"  
  
"Ever boyfriend I ever had!"  
  
"How many have you had?"  
  
"Three."  
  
"And you think I'm like them?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I would never break your heart."  
  
"That's what they said too."  
  
"Is that why you would never date me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Because you think I'll break your heart."  
  
"You have before."  
  
"When?"  
  
"When you pick on me."  
  
"I only do it to get your attention."  
  
"So insulting me was your answer?"  
  
"Yes. I'm stupid Lils."  
  
"That you are James."  
  
"Can't you just give me a chance to prove I'm not like everyone else?"  
  
"I don't want to get hurt again."  
  
"What if I promised not to hurt you."  
  
"You would break that promise."  
  
"No I wouldn't."  
  
"That's what they said to."  
  
"You have to stop letting the memory of what they did get involved with what your heart wants."  
  
"My heart doesn't want to get hurt."  
  
"So you are shutting off from the chance at love."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I just told you James."  
  
"Please."  
  
"No."  
  
"Never?"  
  
"Yes. Never."  
  
"Will you promise me something?"  
  
"Depends."  
  
"On what Lils?"  
  
"On what the promise is."  
  
"Promise me you will one day listen to your heart. Not the part that says it doesn't want to get hurt. The part that says that you love a man so deeply that you love him with all your heart and all your soul."  
  
"I promise. One day I will listen."  
  
He nodded his head and led her back. They did their rounds silently and returned to their dorms, both having troubled sleep. 


	21. Sirius Tells A Story

Sirius stood outside Lily's door wondering if he should knock or just barge in. He decided to knock. He heard her soft voice call to him, letting him in. He opened the door and shut it quickly.  
  
"You're in the wrong room, Sirius. James' is across the hall." He walked over to where she sat upon her bed and sat down next to her.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Will you ever do what you promised James?" Lily sighed.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not."  
  
"Because I can't."  
  
"Alright. I understand."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"Wow. Sirius is being serious." Lily teased.  
  
"Yeah. May I tell you story?"  
  
"Sure." she grabbed one of her pillows and hugged it to her, resting her chin on top of it.  
  
"There was a boy who always claimed he was going to be a bachelor, living the good life away from women. He kept saying that he was going to be the best Quidditch Seeker for England's national team. He said he was going to have women love him, but he wasn't going to be tied down by anyone. He was going to be free. And so was his heart. True freedom, he said. Then he got the letter to go to school, finally. The very first day on his very first train ride to that school he met the most beautiful 11 year old. She snapped at him, slapped him even, but he vowed to his best friends that he was going to marry that girl and end up having a family. All his dreams of being that rouge bachelor flew out the window the moment he saw her. For seven years he has tried to win her heart and he has come so close to winning it. But she's afraid of getting hurt. When she promised he knew that she would never come back to him. And he gave her up. Gave up trying. Because he loves her that much."  
  
"Are you talking about James?"  
  
"Yeah. And you were that little girl. Think about it."  
  
Sirius got up and walked out her door, closing it silently behind him, leaving Lily with her thoughts. 


	22. Operation Love

(A/N: Strongshol: Lily isn't giving in yet. Keep reading dude!)  
  
Weeks passed and James was sure he was going to go insane. Lily hadn't spoke a single word since he and his friends had kidnapped her and taken her to the Tunnel. He knew that he would forever regret not going after her or trying to prove that he truly loved her that night, but he knew that she would have hated him forever. She probably did anyway.  
  
Lily was avoiding him. She sat with him and his friends and her's of course, but other then that he never saw her and she never spoke to him. Which made it akward between the two of them when they were left alone, which hadn't happened since Lily had gotten up and moved away the last time that had happened.  
  
"WHO WANTS TO EAT PASTE?!" Sirius yelled randomly as they walked upstairs to the Head's Common room.  
  
"Um... No one does." Remus said, looking at him oddly.  
  
"AHHHH I HAVE ALL THIS PASTE AND I CAN'T EAT IT ALL!" He yelled, causing two Hufflepuff girls to make disgusting looks and run away from their group.  
  
"It's Friday again. Snow is suppose to happen this weekend. Want to celebrate or something?" Peter asked.  
  
"Naw." James said softly.  
  
"COME ON YOU SOOOOO NEED IT JAMESY!!" Sirius screamed in his ear.  
  
"Yeah. Your right. But won't the girls just come?" He asked, his voice filled with sorrow.  
  
"DUH! THEY ARE THE BEST PART OF THESE STUPID PARTIES!"  
  
"Shut up man... He was talking about Lily." Peter said, smacking him in the stomach.  
  
"Whoa... When did you get all talkative and violent Peter?" Sirius asked, holding his stomach and acting as if he was hurt.  
  
"Since now. Maybe it is because I have a girlfriend." He said, his pale face blushing.  
  
"NO FREAKIN' WAY! Gretchen?" Sirius asked, hitting him on the back.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Way to go, Peter." Remus said, shaking the boy's hand.  
  
"WOOOT! PETER HAS FINALLY GROWN UP! THIS IS WORTH A CELEBRATION IN ITS SELF!"  
  
"Count me out guys." James said glumly.  
  
"Because of Lils?" Remus asked knowingly.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Dude she probably won't come." Sirius said, wrapping his arm over James' shoulders.  
  
"Yeah right. If Hestia, Gretchen, Nancy, and Alice are there then she'll be there."  
  
"Hey... Maybe she might change her mind if you were in closer proximity?" Remus reasoned.  
  
"No. She won't. She may have promised to listen to her heart one day, but it will never be about me." James said, brushing away his idea.  
  
"Hey, it's worth a shot. Besides a party isn't a party without you." Peter said.  
  
"Alright. I'll go. But I'm not counting on having fun."  
  
Sirius pulled Remus, Frank, Peter, Nancy, Alice, Gretchen, and Hestia aside before the party began.  
  
"Listen we need to get James and Lily together. James might die if they don't." Sirius said, making sure that the two people in question weren't going to break in on their scheming.  
  
"Lily won't do it. She won't even try." Nancy objected.  
  
"That's where we come in." Sirius informed her.  
  
"What do you have in mind?" Peter asked.  
  
"Truth or Dare." Sirius said with a wink.  
  
"Um... How will that help?" Frank asked, looking around at everyone confused.  
  
"Don't you understand what a wink means?!" Sirius sighed.  
  
"No." Everyone said in unison.  
  
"Alright. Truth or Dare. All the Dares will be given to Lily and James. They have to kiss for every dare. For every truth they have to talk about the other.. A good, romantic memory. See what I'm getting at?" Sirius asked, looking around for some sort of confirmation.  
  
"Oh! I get it." Alice said as the light bulb in her head went off.  
  
"Good. Now let's do this. Operation Lily Falls in Love with James is a go!" Sirius said, putting his hand in the middle.  
  
"Um, that is too long." Gretchen pointed out.  
  
"How about Operation Love?" Sirius suggested, his hand still out.  
  
"That's better." Hestia spoke up. They placed their hands together and hurried back into the common room to start their plan. 


	23. Operation Love Fails

(A/N: the girl at the rockshow: Thanks! I'm really glad you like it.  
  
lilchocolatechip011: Thanks as well! I'm really glad you like it to. Update coming up!  
  
marauderbabe289: I'm glad you like it too! Thankies for the review!  
  
Sarahlouhardy: About updating so quickly. Well... I have watched others and they take SOOO long to update and I get really mad after a while and loose interest. So, when I thought about writing my own I knew that I didn't want people to loose interest. So therefore I'm updating quickly. Unfortuantely over this weekend I can not update. It will have to be Monday, August 9th 2004)  
  
Lily had no idea why she had allowed the girls to actually talk her into going to yet another Slumber Party in the commons.  
The fact that James Potter was here didn't make her all that happy to sit in the same room with him. But she would never pass up an opportunity to be with her best friends. Sure, she hated James now. Would hate him forever. No matter what story Sirius tried telling her next. She was sure that it had all been planned by James anyway. He probably had a bet riding on her. A bet on how long it would take before he won her as his girlfriend. It would be typical of him to think that way. He would never change.  
  
She sat on the floor in between Hestia and Alice. James was directly in across from her. The group had decided on playing the game Truth or Dare once more. They had also decided that James had to go first.  
  
"Truth or Dare?" Sirius asked him. James shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"What the hell, Dare." He said. A sparkle lit Sirius' gray eyes.  
  
"Your dare is to kiss Lily Evans as passionately as possible for two minutes."  
  
"WHAT?!" James and Lily screamed at the same time.  
  
"You heard me." Sirius said, a devilish smile upon his face.  
  
"I'm out of here." Lily said, starting to get up. Hestia and Alice pulled her back down in her seat.  
  
"Stay. I have already locked this room and no one knows how to undo it because it is my own special spell." Gretchen said,  
smiling sympathetically at Lily.  
  
"Take it off, Gretchen." James said.  
  
"Sorry.. I can't." She said, flashing a smypathetic smile at him as well.  
  
"You're making us do this?" Lily asked, looking around the room.  
  
"Yep." They said together.  
  
"Let's get this over with Evans."  
  
"Don't try anything stupid, Potter."  
  
James crawled over to her, his hands trembling. He placed his hands upon her face and pulled her closer. His lips touched hers softly. His tongue asked for entrance at her lip, which is gave against her will. Lily's heart jolted as they became one in the kiss, their tongues touching each other so gently, so lovingly. Lily had never been kissed like this.  
  
James was thinking the same thing. He had kissed so many girls, but he had never kissed like this. There was a tenderness that had not been there with the others. There was love coming from her, something he had hoped for all of his life.  
  
They continued kissing pass the two minute mark because Sirius didn't say anything. Five minutes passed before Sirius told them that time was up. They broke away quickly, not looking at each other. Both knew that the fight was still on.  
  
"That was gross." Lily lied, frowning and crossing her arms across her chest.  
  
"Yeah. Totally revolting." James agreed.  
  
"Alright Lily it's your turn. Truth or Dare?" Nancy asked her.  
  
"Truth." Lily said, not wanting to have to kiss James again.  
  
"What was your most romantic moment with James?" Nancy asked her.  
  
"THIS IS A CONSPIRACY AGAINST US ISN'T IT?" Lily yelled in frustration.  
  
"Of course not, Lily. We would never do that." Alice reassured her.  
  
"Fine. Most romantic..... That's REALLY hard. I guess the Halloween Ball. There. I'm done."  
  
With that Lily got up and walked to the stairs. She hit a barrier. Anger flared inside her and she did the only thing that came to mind. She made a spell so powerful that it destroyed the barrier and singed the wood of the railing. She stormed upstairs and locked her door, leaving the others downstairs to their party. 


	24. First Snow Fall

(A/N: Thank you to my reviewers!!  
  
lilchocolatechip011: I hope I am posting fast enough to keep you interested!  
  
Shuichi66: lol.. I am glad you like it that much.  
  
Lauraofthenight: I am glda you are finding this hilarious!  
  
sblomie: thanks for sticking with me!  
  
jessiebear1200: thanks as well for sticking with me!  
  
miz greenleaf: thank you for staying with me and thank your friend as well for the review.  
  
Miss-Evelyn: Thank you for staying with me as well!  
  
Nikkie Angel: I am glad you are enjoying this fan fiction!  
  
Gryffindor620: Just wait to see what happens next!  
  
trashcan522: I am glad you like the way I have portrayed Sirius Black!  
  
Gryffindor-love:lol... there is more!  
  
fredngeorgegirl: I am glad you like it!  
  
Smrt cids: Glad you like it!  
  
marauderbabe01: Thank you for the kind words and for loving this fan fict!  
  
Skittles in Aqua: Thanks, but I am not sure that I am the best author in the world. I only try. But thank you for the compliment!  
  
Sweet Pumpkin Pie: Here is the update you pleaded for! lol  
  
Serindipity9: thanks for staying with me!  
  
Tekvah Ariel: I checked on those "tech probs" you spoke of. Here is what you may need to do if you can't move on. Refresh the page. Try that. It works on my computer. Thanks for telling me. I really appreciate it.  
  
Sarahlouhardy: glad you like it  
  
marauderbabe289: glad you like it  
  
the girl at the rockshow: thanks for staying with me.)  
  
"What are we going to do? I mean she destroyed Gretchen's barrier!" Nancy asked, pacing in the boy's dormitory. Sirius was pacing as well, back and forth in a straight line.  
  
"I had no idea it would piss her off. Or him either. Hmm.... Is it snowing?" Sirius asked, not even glancing at the window.  
  
"Yes. It's a blizzard outside!" Remus exclaimed in excitement.  
  
"THAT'S IT!" Sirius yelled as he stopped pacing.  
  
"What do you mean?" Alice asked who was sitting on Frank's bed next to Frank himself.  
  
"The annual first snowfall snowball fight." Sirius said, his eyes lighting up.  
  
"How will that help?" Peter asked, his body was half hanging off the side of his bed and he was looking at Sirius upside down.  
  
"We throw all kinds of snowballs at James and Lily and blame it on the other one!" Hestia exclaimed, catching on.  
  
"Precisely!" Sirius said, giving her a high five.  
  
"What if they just get mad?" Gretchen asked softly.  
  
"We'll help them get the idea to wrestle each other!" Nancy said.  
  
"Good idea!" Peter said happily.  
  
"They're bound to fall in love then! Or at least admit it." Alice said.  
  
"Alright. That's the plan. Tomorrow morning Operation Love will try Plan B." Sirius announced.  
  
Lily woke up early and hurried over to her window. Over night the snow had piled up so nicely. She knew that there would be the annual first snowfall snowball fight this morning. It usually started around ten and lasted most of the day with only two breaks for hot chocolate and food. It was something she always looked forward to every year. It was a tradition that she basked in. It would help soothe her broken heart from the previous night when her friends had plotted against her to try and get her to fall in love with that horrible, arrogant, sleaze head-James Potter. They would fail. No matter how hard they tried.  
  
The door behind her banged open. She spun around to see who it was and found the faces of Sirius, Remus, Peter, Alice, Nancy,  
Frank, Hestia, and Gretchen peering at her.  
  
"Do you forgive us?" Hestia asked, her eyes filled with hope. Lily sighed.  
  
"Yes. Come on let's go! We're gonna miss everything!" The group sprung forward and enveloped her into a large hug. After they released her they ran into the hallway and banged James' door open.  
  
"Oh no. I am NOT going to be around him today." Lily said as she started to walk off. Sirius' strong hands pulled her backwards.  
  
"Just because you two freaks decided to be mad at each other and hate each other doesn't mean you can just not be around each other. You both have the same friends. So get over it. Just be cordially or I'll bash you both into next week!" Sirius threatened, glaring at both.  
  
"Wait, can you really bash someone into next week?" Peter asked in confusion.  
  
"Well, that's what James' mom always threatened." Sirius said with a shrug. He reached into the room and pulled James along downstairs to the Great Hall where the rules would be laid out and where food would be waiting. 


	25. Finally Victorious

The gang had forced Lily and James to sit next to each other as the rules were read, much to both of their greatest anger.  
Finally they were let go. Lily hurried out of her seat and over to the girls so she wouldn't have to be near 'that thing' as she was thinking of him at that moment.  
  
The entire school walked out to the Quidditch Pitch and started building, with magic, their forts. The snowballs, by rule,  
could only be made by hand and not by magic. In years passed students had used very bad magic to hurt their enemies.  
  
Dumbledore stood in the middle, waiting. Then he raised his hand, bringing a silence over the group.  
  
"Ready, set. GO!" Dumbledore said as he flew up into the air on his broomstick and away from the flying snowballs.  
  
A snow ball hit Lily in the back of the head. She spun around, looking for who did it. Sirius, Peter, and Remus-the three witnesses pointed at James. Her lips tightened into a straight line. She took her snowball and smashed him in the back of his head. James wipped around and glared at her when he saw who it was.  
  
"Jerk!" She yelled at him. He picked up some snow and made a snowball out of it.  
  
"Priss!" He yelled back, as he threw the snowball at her face. She ducked out of its way, grabbing snow as she ducked.  
  
"YOU ARE SO DEAD POTTER!" She screamed, chucking snowballs at him.  
  
The war was on between the two of them, snow flying and reaching its destination. Neither were trying to hide from it, only allowing their anger to control them.  
  
James, who seemed to finally have enough, tackled Lily to the ground, smashing snow into her red hair. Lily kicked and tried to push him off, throwing snow into his face. They rolled to an incline, which brought them away from the war and outside of the Quidditch Pitch. They continued to roll down the hill until they came to a stop in the meadow, James on top of her.  
  
"YOU NO GOOD, ROTTEN, STUCK UP, ARROGANT, BASTARD! GET OFF ME!!" Lily screamed, kicking her legs underneath him and hitting his stomach with her fists. He grabbed both of her arms and pinned them to the snowy ground.  
  
"NOW LISTEN HERE YOU PRISSY LITTLE SNOT FACED GIRL! YOU ARE INSANE!"  
  
"NO I AM NO YOU ARE! GET OFF OF MEE!"  
  
"NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHY IN THE HELL YOU ARE SO ANGRY ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT. IT WAS NOOOOT MY FAULT!"  
  
"IT WAS TOO!"  
  
"WAS NOT!!"  
  
"YOU SET THEM UP TO DO THAT SO YOU COULD KISS ME LIKE THAT!!"  
  
"LIKE WHAT?!"  
  
"ALL LOVINGLY AND STUFF.. THAT SLOPPY EXCUSE FOR A FRENCH KISS!"  
  
"SLOPPY?!"  
  
"YES, SLOPPY. YOU KISS LIKE A FREAK!"  
  
"AND YOU LOOK LIKE A FREAK!"  
  
"YOU ACT LIKE A FREAK!"  
  
"WHY ARE YOU SUCH A PRISS, EVANS? WHY DID I EVER LIKE YOU?"  
  
"THE SAME REASON WHY I LIKED YOU."  
  
"YOU NEVER LIKED ME."  
  
"YES I DID."  
  
"WHEN? HUH?"  
  
"FOREVER! BUT YOU ALWAYS ACTED LIKE A STUPID NITWIT."  
  
"WELL, MAYBE I LIKED YOU TO, WHEN YOU WEREN'T BEING DIFFICULT."  
  
"ME?! YOU ARE THE ONE THAT IS DIFFICULT!"  
  
"WHY DON'T YOU JUST ADMIT YOU ARE AFRAID!"  
  
"I ALREADY HAVE, POTTER. DUH!! GET OFF OF ME THIS INSTANT!"  
  
"No." They stayed that way, breathing hard after their tumbling and their yelling fight. They glared at each other, not saying a word. Then James leaned down and kissed her as passionately as he could, letting go of her hands. Her cold fingers slid into his hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Every atom of their beings burned with love for each other that had been pent up since the moment that they met. They pulled away several minutes later, breathing hard.  
  
"I hate you James."  
  
"I hate you too Lily."  
  
"Get off of me you nitwit."  
  
"Wait. Did you really mean you hate me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you keep trying to force yourself on me."  
  
"Then why were your fingers in my hair?"  
  
"I was trying to grab some to pull it."  
  
"Then why did you pull me deeper into the kiss?"  
  
"Just shut up and get off of me."  
  
"Not until you answer the question."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Then I am not getting up."  
  
"ARRGG!! Why do you have to be such a nitwit?"  
  
"Because it is who I am. Now tell me Lily."  
  
"Because..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I love you James Potter. Okay? I love you and I can't handle that thought. I love you and I want you. I need you so deeply.  
So purely. I have never needed anyone or anything more. I love you James, but I'm afraid."  
  
"Don't be afraid. I love you too."  
  
"Kiss me. Please?" She begged. He smiled and complied, pulling her up and holding her in his arms not know that their friends stood at the top of the hill smiling and celebrating. 


	26. In James' Arms

(A/N: Thought that with the kiss and her admitting finally that the rest of the story would be a bed of roses? WRONG!! Just wait to see what happens next with the couple. Also, sequel is in the thought process right now.... :-) )  
  
"James and Lily sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Sirius yelled at the top of his lungs that evening in the common room of the Head's Dormitory. James sat next to Lily, his arm around her-allowing her to nestle herself into his side.  
  
"Shut up you freak." Lily said to him, rolling her eyes.  
  
"But you guys so were! Totally making out in front of everyone!" Hestia said, smacking Lily's leg.  
  
"So?" She countered.  
  
"Um, what about the whole 'I am going to hate James Potter for the rest of my life!' stuff?" Nancy asked her with a smile.  
  
"Well, it changed. Got a problem with that?" Lily argued, cuddling closer with James.  
  
"What changed?" Peter asked, settling down on the floor next to Gretchen.  
  
"My fear." Lily said softly, looking up into James' chocolate brown eyes. James leaned his head down and kissed her softly,  
his fingers playing with her hair.  
  
"STOP THE KISSING!!" Sirius yelled as he slapped his hands over his face.  
  
"Oh come on, Sirius. You don't mind kissing me." Nancy said outloud, bring gasps to everyone.  
  
"YOU ARE DATING NANCY?!" Remus cried out in surprise, smacking Sirius for not telling them.  
  
"Yeah, and there is more." Sirius admitted, blushing.  
  
"We're engaged." Nancy informed them.  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?!" Alice's happy scream erupted the stunned silence.  
  
"Because we didn't want to take attention away from you and Frank's wedding plans."  
  
"You should never hide such things and you should never had thought that you were taking away attention with such news. We don't care! We've been the center of everything couple wise for quite some time. It makes us happy to share the spotlight." Frank assured her.  
  
"When is the wedding?" Alice asked, clapping her hands.  
  
"We don't know yet." Sirius said, finally pulling her closer to him for the first time in public.  
  
"Tell us immediately when you do know. Don't hold back that type of information." Hestia said, a large smile upon her face.  
  
"So... speaking of weddings, when are James and Lily tying the knot?" Remus asked, poking James in the shoulder.  
  
"Hey, it's early yet. This could possibly not work out." James said truthfully.  
  
"Though we hope it does." Lily chimed in.  
  
"Ah I see." Gretchen said knowingly.  
  
The rest of the evening was fairly quiet, allowing Lily to fall asleep in the most perfect place of all. In James' arms. 


	27. Blue, Blue Christmas

(A/N: Just wait... You may think everything is fine, but just wait. Just wait. oooh i am SOOOO excited about this!!)  
  
Christmas came swiftly to the castle, much to everyone's surprise and the gang decided to stay at Hogwarts for their very last year. Lily had been hoping that they would. It seemed so sad to her that this would be the last Christmas they spent at Hogwarts, but she knew that they all had to move on and grow up. Sirius more then anyone else.  
  
"IT IS CHRISTMAS!! GET YOUR BUMS OUT OF BED!!" Sirius' voice screamed in the hallway between James' and Lily's room. Lily woke up, shook her head, and got out of bed, opening the door at the same time James did. She smiled at him gently. This would be their first Christmas.  
  
"GET... oh, you're up. Both of you. GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!" Sirius yelled as he galloped down the steps. James smiled and brought Lily closer to him and gave her a soft, Christmas kiss.  
  
"Merry Christmas my love." He whispered to her, stroking the side of her head softly.  
  
"Merry Christmas James." She whispered back. They walked down the stairs hand in hand and found the rest of the gang waiting downstairs around the Christmas tree.  
  
"IT IS CHRISTMAS!!" Sirius yelled at the top of his lungs. James laughed and rolled his eyes. Then they opened presents.  
  
Lily kept James' present for last and what she found shocked her. It was a beautiful gold diamond necklace.  
  
"James!" Lily breathed in shock, as she fingered the delicate necklace in disbelief.  
  
"I know I know, I shouldn't have. But I did. Because I love you." He said, planting a kiss on the side of her head. She smiled and hugged him, kissing him quickly.  
  
"I love you too James." She said. He helped her put the necklace on.  
  
On the other side of the room Sirius was acting like a small child, ripping the wrapping as fast as he possibly could and yelling about each gift.  
  
"DUDE!! IT IS QUIDDITCH STUFF!! THANKS REMUS!! WHOA! NANCY THESE ARE THE NEW FIREWORKS I HAVE BEEN WANTING!! I SOOO LOVE YOU!  
WOW ALICE YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO MAKE ME A SWEATER! IT MUST HAVE TAKEN AGES!!! FRANK!!! WOW, MAN! MORE SUGAR!! HOW DID YOU KNOW IT WAS WHAT I WANTED? JAMES!!! BUDDY!! THANKS FOR THE MAGAZINES..... HEHEHEHEHHEHEE! JUST KIDDING NANCY. I MEAN THANKS FOR THE QUIDDITCH KIT. WOOOOT!!! SOME ONE GAVE ME AN ANT FARM!! GRETCHEN!! I SOOOOOOO LOVE YOU!! but not as much as Nancy.  
because she is my fiancee. WOW!!! PETER YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BOUGHT ME MORE SUGAR BUT I THANK YOU!! I NEEEEEDED IT!!! WOOT WOOT!! LILY GAVE ME DUNGBOMBS!! YOU ARE SO AWESOME!!"  
  
James opened his gift from Lily and found the one thing he never thought he would see again. His great grand father's switch clock, an item that had been lost during one of his excursions.  
  
"Where did you get this?" He asked her, stunned.  
  
"I found it. It said Potter on it. I only assumed it was yours." He kissed her passionately, not caring who was around.  
  
"AHHH!! WHY CHRISTMAS? WHY MUST YOU KISS ON CHRISTMAS?! WHY..." Sirius yelling was cut off by Nancy who had thrown herself on top of him was proceeding to stop up the hole in his head that he called a mouth.  
  
"THANK GOD!!" Remus yelled, happy that there was finally quietness even though there wasn't much peace.  
  
After the gift opening/snog session that had commenced upon the floor in front of the Christmas tree, they had all gone down to the Great Hall for the best Christmas eating ever. They used their new items and just stayed together, basking in their friendship and not worrying about a thing.  
  
Lily excused herself to the bathroom when Sirius started talking about things she would rather never know, when she passed two excited girls.  
  
"Do you see this beautiful diamond ring?! James Potter gave it to me. He asked me to marry him!! Can you believe it!" The girl with blonde hair exclaimed, showing off her ring. Lily's eyes widened. James Potter?! She ran to the bathroom and placed her special lock upon the door and vowed to never love again, never to give into that stupid idiot named James Potter. She looked down at her necklace, anger filled her. She took it off, accioed an envelope, parchment, quill, ink, and her owl and sent it back to him. She settled down into a corner when she was done and sobbed. 


	28. Explanations

James sat at the Great Hall table in shock. The diamond necklace that he had given Lily had been returned to him with a not that said that she found out who he really was and she didn't want to ruin anything for him so she was returning the necklace before she got worse hurt. He showed the letter to the others and he placed his head into his hands.  
  
"What in the hell?" Sirius asked after reading it, spraying toast everywhere.  
  
"Wait.... Let us girls go and talk to her. I'm sure I know exactly where she is. Come on girls." Alice said. The girls left leaving the boys behind to try and comfort their defeat friend.  
  
Alice, Nancy, Hestia, and Gretchen had gone outside and around to the window of the bathroom which was open. The sound of sobbing was echoing out of it.  
  
"Yep. She's in there. Alright how do we walk through walls again?" Nancy asked.  
  
"We can't Nancy." Hestia told her,looking at her as if she was insane.  
  
"Oh, right." Nancy said softly, her face flushing in embarassement. Alice floated them up with her wand and shrunk them so they could get through the small window and lowered them down, returning them all to their approprate sizes. They walked over to the corner where Lily was sitting, her knees up and her head hiding behind her red mess of hair.  
  
"Lily, what is wrong. Why did you send the necklace back?" Aliced asked, touching her friend's head softly. Lily's face peeked out, showing the girls two very red and puffy dulled green eyes that were filled with pain.  
  
"He's engaged." She whispered, choking upon her words.  
  
"What?" Gretchen asked, sitting down in front of her.  
  
"There was a girl. She was talking about the diamond engagement ring James Potter gave her." Lily cried.  
  
"Are you sure it was James?" Hestia asked, settling down with a worried look upon her face.  
  
"Yes! She said 'James Potter.' So I am not jumping to conclusions." Lily snapped.  
  
"That James Potter!" Alice bursted out angry.  
  
"I know!" Lily exclaimed, brightening only slightly at the fact that there was someone on her side.  
  
"He is such a low down jerk. Come on girls. Let's kick his butt." Nancy said, glaring at the door.  
  
"What is the charm to get back in here Lily? It is hard going through snow." Alice asked as she rose. Lily told her and they left to find James.  
  
They went back to the Great Hall as a start and found James just as they had left them. The four girls stormed up to him, not even trying to sit down.  
  
"JAMES HAROLD POTTER! I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU! YOU LED LILY TO BELIEVE THAT YOU LOVED HER AND THEN YOU TURNED RIGHT AROUND AND ASKED ANOTHER FEMALE TO BE YOUR WIFE. YOU STUPID, JERKWAD. YOU ASS!" Alice yelled. James jumped in surprise. Alice was never the one to swear, nor yell very much but her next action surprised James more. Alice slapped him, hard across his face. The other girls repeated, giving him four slaps-two on each side. They spun around and left, leaving him confused and with large almost welts upon his cheeks.  
  
"Wait. Lily thinks that I am engaged?" James asked in confusion, looking to his friends for help. At that moment a blonde haired girl rushed over.  
  
"Oh! She must have heard me. You see I met a boy a couple of summers back whose name is James Potter. He is from the states.  
He just proposed to me by owl today! She must have heard me telling my best friend the exciting news and heard the name James Potter! I am so sorry, James to have ruined your relationship. Is there any way I can help? Oh! By the way my name is Ariel Sky. I am truly sorry for this mix up." Ariel said, her blue eyes blinking quickly.  
  
"Wait! You are the person!! THIS IS WONDERFUL!! I WILL BRING YOU THERE AND SHE WILL KNOW THAT EVERYTHING IS FINE!!" He hugged Ariel and grabbed her hand, racing after the girls.  
  
Ariel knocked upon the locked door and heard a chorus of who is it's.  
  
"Please allow me in. I am the girl that Lily Evans over heard say that she is engaged to James Potter. Allow me to explain!"  
  
"NO YOU STUPID WITCH!!" Lily's voice yelled.  
  
"Just listen, Lily. The James Potter I was speaking about is from America! I met him when his father who is a friend of my family's came over a couple of summers past. I am NOT engaged to your James Potter." Silence followed her statement. She could hear rustling sounds from beyond the door. The door opened a crack, Lily's face peered out.  
  
"Are you serious? How can I be so sure?" She asked skeptically. Ariel handed her the letter.  
  
"See.. Is that your James Potter's handwriting?" She asked her. Lily studied it, but knowing instantly that it was not.  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions." Lily said, handing the letter back.  
  
"It isn't me you should apologize to. It is James." Ariel said, "Well... I'll leave you now. Good bye and thank you for listening to me." With that the girl turned away and headed down the hall.  
  
"God, what have I done. I've driven James away!" Lily cried as she pushed open the door. James jumped in front of her with a smile.  
  
"No you haven't. Now stop being afraid and just trust your heart." He said. He kissed her softly at first, then it grew stronger for several minutes and at the end leaving both breathless.  
  
"I will try." She whispered in promise. 


	29. Graduation and a Proposal

(A/N: Thank you once again to all my reviewers. I NOW HAVE 90 REVIEWS!! In the immortal words of our wonderful Sirius- WOOOT WOOOT!! Lol. Here is thanks and responses to the last people that sent me their reviews.  
  
TigerLily56: I am glad that you see the deep arrogance of James! That is what I was trying to go for! Oh... and I am writing  
  
bitterosemary: I am glad to know that you love this Fanfiction!  
  
aquamarine19: Stay with us and there will be more. I promise! I'm glad you like it.  
  
Tabytha: Lol... Thanks for the review. I'm glad I got everyone laughing. And thanks for telling me about beta readers... I'm thinking about it. I just type so fast that the mistakes get in there by accident. I don't know... Still thinking. I can type 77 words a minute. Explains the mistakes huh! lol.  
  
waytoomuchtime: I'm glad you like it!  
  
saulafansam: Thank you so much for telling me that I am your favorite author here so far! That is by far the best compliment I think I have ever recieved. Thank you and I am so glad that you like my work!!  
  
IndiaInk: I'm glad you find it cute even though you don't find it well written... Um.. I don't really know what to say to your review. I just thank you for reading and reviewing it.  
  
trashcan522: I would e-mail you with the updates on the sequel or when I decide to post it, but I don't know your e-mail. Why don't you just put a watch author for me and keep looking in. I promise it won't be long afterwards. Probably only a couple of hours! LOL!  
  
Sweet Pumpkin Pie: I am glad you like it and I am updating as fast as I possibly can. Just keep with me and I'll explain everything of my own theory on their lives.  
  
Tabytha: Lol.. Well Ariel thanks you for the well wishes on her wedding.  
  
AND NOW ONWARD TO THE NEXT UPDATED CHAPTER OF THE STORY!!  
  
James was glad that the whole confusion about the two boys with the same name engagement thing was all done with, but he could tell that Lily was still afraid to give him her heart. He wasn't sure what her other boyfriends had done to her, but he was bound and determined to make it all go away. He wasn't like them and never would be. He would make her life entirely different just by his existance in her life.  
  
Alice and Frank continued on with their wedding plans and the end of the school days started winding down, much to everyone's sadness. Except for one thing. Graduation.  
  
"I'M GRADUATING!!" Sirius screamed early that morning, running around in circles in the Head's common room. Lily ran down stairs in her pj's and smacked him upside the head.  
  
"Must you scream?" She asked him impatiently.  
  
"OF COURSE BECAUSE TODAY WE GRADUATE!! I ACTUALLY PASSED THIS SCHOOL!! WOOOOT WOOOOT!!" Sirius continued to scream, causing James to come down and yell at him angrily.  
  
"We heard him in our tower!" Remus exclaimed as he walked through the porthole with Gretchen, Peter, Alice, Frank, Nancy, and Hestia on his tail.  
  
"Yeah and we figured he wouldn't stop screaming all day." Hestia said, rolling her eyes in annoyance.  
  
"I AM GRADUATING!!" Sirius screamed in their face on one of his many circles of the room.  
  
"Alright! WE GET IT YOU STUPID NIT WIT!!" James yelled at him, as he clothedline him in the chest.  
  
"FINE JAMES POOOOOOOOOOTTER I WILL STOP BUT ONLY BECAUSE YOU ASKED SOOOOOO NICELY!!" Sirius said throwing himself down into a chair.  
  
"This is our second to last morning together during school that is." Alice said softly, looking down at her hands.  
  
"Now don't start Alice, because if you do I will to." Lily said as the tears brimmed in her eyes.  
  
"And don't you two start, because I can't handle it when both of you go." Hestia said, tears already falling.  
  
"Threatening won't do any good... You all are going to cry anyway. You already are." Nancy cried,  
pushing away the tears with the back of her hand. The boys rocked them, holding them, and soothed them.  
  
"Now stop crying. We'll all be friends. Forever. Right guys?" James said, looking at the guys for help.  
  
Sirius stood up and walked in front of them. They looked up at him in confusion.  
  
"From this day forward we will forever be the Famous Mauraders. We are a group of friends that will always be friends. We will stand united in everything that we do. From this day forward we are no longer the Hogwarts going students. We are the adult friends, moving on in life and in love." Sirius said solemnly.  
  
"Oh, Sirius. That was so beautiful." Lily breathed, smiling at him.  
  
"Yep. I got a way with the ladies." Sirius said with a wink, causing everyone to laugh.  
  
"Lily Evans and James Potter. As Head Boy and Girl of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy,  
I hereby announce that you two have the highest honors as graduates of our school. I hope that you are successful in your lives and do what your hearts have always wanted to." Dumbledore announced, handing them their diplomas. They smiled and sat back down.  
  
"And of course we must recognize their zany friends. A group of students that have become much more then friends. They have become family to one another. They were known as the Mauraders, appropriately named by Sirius Black in their First Year. The Mauraders will be forever known as the greatest band of students to ever have graced these halls. Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew,  
Gretchen Hollis, Remus Lupin, Nancy Heart, Hestia Jones, Alice Applegate, and Frank Longbottom.  
We graduate you last because you helped in the shaping of our Head's lives. May you all do what you want in your future and may you find the same love you have shown for each other during your seven years here."  
  
"With that I formerly graduate you all, my last act as your Headmaster. Good Luck in your futures. Congratulations the year 1975. You have done it."  
  
Cheers broke out all around and caps were thrown into the air. James turned to Lily and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Lily I have something to ask you?"  
  
"You seem serious but why? This is a time for celebration."  
  
"Will you marry me Lily Evans? Please? I don't think I could ever have a life without you."  
  
Lily's lip trembled. Her mind was screaming two things: yes and no. No because of what had happened with her other three boyfriends, but a yes because she knew that she truly, deeply loved James Potter. She took a deep breath and for the first time in her life listened to her heart.  
  
"Yes, James Potter. I would be honored to be your wife until death do us part." She answered. James jumped up and spun her around, kissing her in front of everyone as passionately as he could.  
  
"I love you Lily." He whispered softly. She smiled and hugged him tighter.  
  
"I love you too James."  
  
"JAMES AND LILY ARE GETTING MARRIED!!" Sirius screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
"SIRIUS!" The happy couple yelled in shock.  
  
"What?!" He asked them as if he was confused. A knowing smile filled his face.  
  
"HEY WHO HAD DIBS ON GRADUATION DAY BEING THE DAY THAT JAMES FINALLY WON LILY'S HEART? SIRIUS DO YOU STILL HAVE THAT PIECE OF PAPER OF THE BETS?" Remus yelled over the cheering.  
  
"YEAH, IT'S BACK IN MY TRUNK. WE'LL LOOK AT IT ONCE WE GET UP THERE." Sirius yelled back.  
  
"YOU HAD A BET ON US?!" Lily yelled at him, hitting him lighting on the arm.  
  
"Of course. It made the year that more fun."  
  
The Mauraders laughed, basking in the day of the happiness of a wedding proposal and finally graduation. 


	30. The EndThank You!

I would like to thank everyone that reviewed. You were the ones that kept the inspiratin of actually continue writing this alive. I must say that I am very sad to have finally ended this story, but I have decided after much thought to do the sequel which will be up with a couple of minutes with an opening page much like this one and a review of what happened previously... If you enjoyed this fanfiction please look for the fanfiction by me that will be titled:  
  
Sometimes Things Happen - intriguing you? Then please stay with me and read the next portion of Lily and James' life outside of Hogwarts.  
  
-Your author and friend-  
  
Womanofthepast 


End file.
